Calls Me Home
by lostinthe-tardis28
Summary: Set after 6x21. Dean, Sam, and Becca come face to face with Cas and confront him about Crowley but what if Cas does something that could kill Becca? Will Dean fight to save the love of his life? Dean/OC


Becca Evans walked into Bobby Singer's house to find Sam and Dean Winchester there looking as messed up as ever.

"What's going on? You said it was urgent." Becca said sitting down on the couch next to her on and off again boyfriend Dean. They all looked solemnly at her.

"It's Cas." Dean said softly. Becca cocked her head at him. She was confused as hell weren't they all buddy-buddy?

"What? Cas?" she asked him confused. "I thought he was doing ok?' she added in. She looked at Sam who shook his head.

"He's working with Crowley." Sam said quietly. Becca felt her heart drop. She ran her fingers through her golden brown hair as she looked at him.

"Oh my God." she said shaking her head. "Wait, I thought Crowley was dead?" she asked him.

"We thought so, too." Dean said sighing deeply. "But he's still up and kicking." he added.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Becca asked him confused.

"Cas doesn't think that you know." Bobby said, finding his voice. "So we need you to go and talk to him." he said trying not to frighten her.

"Um, no way! If he's gone dark side he'll kill me!" Becca said shaking her head. Dean grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

"We know it's a lot to ask but we have to. We need to find out what's going on with Cas and Crowley." he said gently. Becca sighed and gulped knowing she had to do this or things were going to get messy.

"Please." Sam said desperate. Becca nodded her head slowly.

"Fine." she said quietly. "Were do I need to go?" she asked them.

Becca stepped into the abandoned factory not happy that she was doing this alone. She looked up at the ceiling and prayed silently for a moment.

"Hello, Becca." Cas said behind her. Becca jumped a little and turned around to see Castiel in his trench coat facing her.

"Hi Cas." she said trying to keep calm. "Um I-" she started to say but he cut her off.

"I know why you're here." he said in his normal non-emotional tone. Becca's heart-rate sped up as he approached her. "Dean and Sam sent you here." he added.

"Please, Cas." Becca said quietly. "I don't wanna hurt you." she said trying to reassure him. Cas grabbed her wrist and he looked her dead on.

"I'm sorry." he said solemnly. Becca gulped and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"For what?" she asked him, scared.

"I have to use you as bait." he said gently as he tied her up against a pole and he took her cell phone. He was too strong for her and she knew that so she didn't really put up a fight. He dialed Dean's number and put the phone up to his ear.

"Becca?" Dean said frantically into the phone, scared cause she wasn't supposed to call him unless things went south.

"Hello Dean." Cas said into the phone. Dean's heart dropped and then he got pissed.

"What did you do to her?" he asked him, as Sam stood up along with Bobby now concerned for Becca.

"She's fine, for now." Cas said normally. "I need you and Sam to come and meet me here in fifteen minutes." he added.

"Let her go." Dean said protectively.

"Goodbye Dean." Cas said hanging up the phone. Dean flipped his phone shut and looked at Sam and Bobby his hope fading, fast.

"What's going on?' Sam said now getting worried.

"Cas has Becca tied up." Dean said rubbing his forehead. "He wants us to go to that factory." he added.

"I'm coming with you guys." Bobby said firmly. Dean shook his head.

"If we don't make it out of this, we need you to watch after Becca." Dean said begging him. Bobby sensed how desperate he was so he nodded.

"You boys better get moving then." he said quietly, pointing out the obvious. Sam and Dean got into the impala and driving towards the abandoned factory. Dean's heart rate was up, he was terrified he would loose her. He had already lost Lisa, he can't loose Becca, too. As they entered the building they saw Becca tied up and she looked frustrated and scared as Cas stood in the middle of the room.

"Cas, let her go." Dean said calmly. "She doesn't have anything to do with this." he added glancing at Becca for a moment before he turned back to Cas.

"She's your little spy so now she does." Cas said bitterly. Dean and Sam knew they had to do something, fast.

"What do you want?' Sam asked him curiously. Cas glared at the both of them. Becca looked at them all, scared out of wits for once in her life.

"For all of you to back off." Cas said sternly. "I have this under control." he added in the same tone. Dean rolled his eyes.

"No you don't." Dean said frustrated. "Your working with a demon and he's calling the shots!" he added even more angry at him.

"If you don't back off. . ."Cas said his voice trailing off. "I'll kill her." he said looking at Becca.

"You wouldn't hurt her, Cas." Dean said, hoping he was right.

"Watch me." he said pointing a finger at Becca and pulling his fist down. "I'm sorry, Becca." he added as Becca screamed it felt like her insides were being cut out with a knife.

"STOP IT CAS!" Dean shouted. Cas wasn't listening. Sam quickly grabbed the angel blade and started swinging at him, which diverted Cas's attention long enough for Dean to run over to Becca and untie her. Becca fell on all fours, coughing up her own blood as Sam got pushed against a wall, the angel blade across the room.

"Cas. . ." Dean said hesitantly. Cas was angry now so he pushed Dean up against a wall as he grabbed Becca and a knife off of Sam's jacket. "PLEASE! DON'T!" Becca said, trying to stop him. Sam and Dean looked on in horror.

"Maybe this will teach you to listen to me." he said stabbing Becca in the stomach. Dean was more than pissed, he was livid.

"BECCA!" Dean shouted as he saw Cas yank the blade out of her stomach and the blood begin to fall. Cas disappeared into thin air as Becca fell to the ground, and Dean and Sam fell from their positions on the walls as well. Dean sprinted over to her and he quickly braced her up against him, she was coughing up her blood and she was fading fast.

"Hey, hey! Hang in there!" Dean said, tears forming in his eyes. Becca was still breathing but she was loosing consciousness. Sam quickly took off his jacket and pressed it to her stomach as Dean carried her to the impala and they rushed her to the hospital.

"HELP!" Dean said as he carried her into the emergency room. The doctors and nurses quickly grabbed her and rushed into the OR. Dean looked at Sam and sighed.

"We are so screwed." Sam said not liking how things went down.

"I know." Dean said worried he would loose her and maybe even his brother if things didn't go their way.

"She'll be okay." Sam trying to reassure his brother, knowing how much he loved her. Dean fought back the tears as he sat down in the waiting room, next to Sam just praying that she was okay.

Hours passed but eventually around 10pm a doctor came out.

"Rebecca Evans?" he asked into the waiting room, Sam and Dean both got up and went over to him.

"I'm her um boyfriend." Dean said worriedly. "Is she okay?" he asked the doctor.

"You should be glad you got her here when you did a few minutes later and she would have been dead." the doctor said normally. "She'll be fine. She's in room 122." he added.

"Thank you, doctor." Dean said as Sam and him practically ran to her room. When she saw them, she smiled at both of them. Sam and Dean both hugged her and smiled at her.

"We were so worried about you." Sam said gently. Becca wiped the tears that were flowing down her face.

"Thank you, both of you." Becca said softly. "You guys saved my life." she said looking at Sam then Dean. Sam noticed that quickly.

"I'll give you two a minute." he said excusing himself from the room and shutting it behind him. Dean didn't really know what to say to her but his expression virtually said it all.

"It's not your fault." Becca said taking his hand.

"If I didn't ask you to go there-" Dean said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"I would have done something else to get hurt then." Becca said trying to make him forgive himself. "Dean, I forgive you." she said as Dean looked up at her. Becca smiled at him and Dean smiled back. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. They pulled away slowly and she hugged him as the tears poured out of her eyes. When they pulled away, Dean wiped her tears and he finally forgave himself.

"I love you, Dean." Becca said softly.

"I love you too, Becca. You have no idea how much I do." he said kissing her again for a moment as Sam walked in and they quickly pulled away.

"You two all good?" Sam said chuckling.

"Yeah, we're good." Dean said smiling at Becca and holding her hand.


End file.
